


finding our about snart and rory

by All_about_the_fiction



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Watching the Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_about_the_fiction/pseuds/All_about_the_fiction
Summary: the legends team talk about there past but Gideon decides that the only was you can understand Leonards and micks is by watching





	1. chapter 1

Leonards p.o.v  
it had been a good couple of days rip was plotting where savage would be so we all had free time however ray decided that we should all get to know each other better so each day we took turns telling our past and it had been fun I will emit I love learning information about people especially palmer because his life is just one awkward moment after another which is totally blackmail material but today was my day and lucky for me they already know about my asshole of a dad and how me and mick met so I don't have to tell that they don't however know much about my heists. they of Course know I was a thief but they don't know I killed people for leaving or I killer innocent people or kidnapped people and they were just starting to trust me I don't want that to go.

mick p.o.v  
I could see boss was starting to worry he had that look on his face I have know that man for most of his life and he still thinks he can hide his feelings form me its quite funny actually but just as he was going to start telling the story that annoying computer in the roof went of and explained that she didn't trust snart to tell the truth so she was going to show some of his defining moment which basically was she was going to show the things he did after he saw the flash for the first time and how he became captain cold and that must be why he was worried because was kidnaped both of the flashes side kicks and most of the team are friends with them and that could pose a problem with trust witch is something I don't really care about as long as lenny is trusting of me I don't care but I know Len don't fell comfortable around people he doesn't trust and who don't trust him.  
I worked all this out while the computer was explaining what she was doing and by the time I looked up from the floor the lights had been dimed and the fist clip was starting to play.

Leonards p.o.v  
this is just what I need people watching me kill someone at lest when I told it I could change the deltas a little bit but now they will see my cold eyes and not regret when I kill someone.

{clip starting}


	2. the first clip

{ a truck was driving down a rode as black motorcycles surrounded it and a tow truck back up towards it and got connected to it by one of the black motorcycles}

Sara- I guess this is one of your heist then what were you tying to steal   
Leonard - just a diamond the was on its way to a museum   
Sara- just a diamond she said sarcastically

{ snart voice reminds them that they have 182 seconds and they pull our the drivers knocking them unconscious)

jax - you plan everything to the second why and how   
Leonard- if you plan things to the second you know exactly how long you have to get in out and before the cops come and to how don't know I have just always be able to do it   
stein- that is astonishing your inner clock is much more Intune that many people   
Leonard - yo it is amazing the amount of times t has saved us getting arrested   
stein- that isn't what I ment 

{ one of the crew try's to kill someone but snart stops him and freezes the door }

mick-you used cold puns before you got the cold gun  
Sara- wait you weren't there but I though you were partners   
Leonard- we had break after a job went bad  
Sara- then why are you partners today   
Leonard- I'm sure you will find out 

{the flash stops the crew just as snart breaks through but gets thrown on to the floor}

Leonard- that hurt more that I looked   
ray-should of been doing something illegal than   
Leonard looks and him but says nothing 

[ snart takes of his mask just as one of his crew shoots one of the drivers }

ray- I though you didn't want to shoot the drivers   
Leonard- I didn't we don't need the heat but that was a new crew and he didn't understand that I am the boss  
ray- ok but he does now though  
Leonard- yes he wont be disobeying orders again   
ray- that's good I don't want anyone else to get hurt 

[snart and his crew escape and that's the end of the clip]

Leonard - well that was fun glad we are done 

\- a new clip starts to play -


	3. seccond clip

{snart is stood at a desk in a dark warehouse looking at a computer with the flash on it}

jax- is that where you live its a bit dark and dirty isn't it   
Leonard- no I live in a reinvaded warehouse I didn't trust the crew to know where I lived that is just a work house 

{ snart tells the story of going to the dinner and learning the response times}

ray- so that's why you went for a moving target that makes sense I would have never of thought to do a learn that   
Leonard- and that is why you will never be a criminal   
mick- always was a bit of a drama queen you didn't have to tell them about when you were a child   
Leonard- where is the drama in that 

{ one crew starts to shout and Len question him}

Sara- was he the one that shot the driver}  
Leonard_ yh he was a dick but he did have a good point I had no idea what I was up against   
Sara- well it is not good for a leader to emit that he is clueless.

{ the crew member wanted to leave so Len shot him}

ray-WHAT I thought you didn't kill people   
Leonard- well I don't kill innocent people but I cant have someone going to the police and telling them bout how I think where I work my next plans   
Sara- I get that   
ray- you condone this how can you condone this   
Sara- I don't condone killing but I cant judge iv killed hundreds of people   
Leonard- well I don't kill as many people anymore I made a deal   
jax- what kind of deal   
Leonard - a deal you will find out later probably 

{ snart realises the flash is a man and he needs to up his game)

jax-is that why you went for the cold gun   
Leonard - yes but it will probably show it is now detail later 

ray- right next clip


	4. 3rd and 4th clip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter there is a bit of the relationship between len and mick at the end but I'm bad a writing relationship things so in the future it will be things similar to that

{snart is walking in an old abandoned warehouse looking at new guns }

mick- that's where you got our guns I always thought you stole them   
Leonard- well I didn't pay for them   
mick- then how did you get them   
Leonard- you will see 

{snart picks up and looks at the heat gun but doesn't want it and goes over to the cold gun}

ray- so that's how the cold gun works   
Leonard- yh the star labs bunch are quite smart   
mick- you actually got the cold gun for a reason I just though It was because you liked cold   
Leonard- yh the whole point I got it was because I wanted to stop the flash

{ snart killed the person selling the guns to him}

mick- so that's what you ment   
Leonard- yh I killed him then took all of the guns and sold them apart from the heat gun obviously   
mick- awww you were thinking about me   
Leonard- don't take it personally I already told you why I wanted you   
ray-are we not going to mention the fact that you have just killed two guys in one day  
Sara- why should we what he did before he became a legend has nothing to do with us  
Leonard- you make it sound like I have gone soft 

{snart walks around the tour but gets caught for going around twice and detective west is called}

Sara- why did you go round twice you had to of know it was suspicious   
Leonard- yh but if I hadn't I wouldn't of know about the proximity alarms the fist guide didn't tell us that 

{snart spots detective west and walks away quicker as detective west calls for back up}

ray- why didn't you run   
mick- because he hates running   
Leonard- no because I knew that they would call back up so I would stand out more if I was running   
mick- yh yh keep telling yourself that boss

{ a police car comes but snart freezes the rode so it looses control and almost hits joe and he walks into the museum }

ray- your not going after the diamond are you  
Leonard- not at that present time no I was testing out my gun  
ray- but know one gets hurt right   
Leonard- define hurt  
ray- I don't even want to know 

{detective west runs through the museum and snart aims at him but the flash jumps in front}

Leonard- and that is when I knew the gun would work against him  
ray- so you could of left it and no one would have got hurt   
Leonard- I could have but I was having fun and I wanted to see how fast he was and if I could find a weakness   
ray- and did you  
len- yes

{ snart starts shooting and random people but the flash saes them until he shoots a working and kills him}

Leonard - and there was his weakness   
ray- but you had to kill someone to find it don't you fell remorse   
Leonard- some but after over 30 years doing this job you lean to block it out   
jax- 30 years when did you start  
Leonard- I had my fist proper job when I was 14  
Sara- but that's when you met mick so I'm guessing it didn't go well  
Leonard- no dear old dad thought I would do me good to set off the alarms and lock me to see if I could escape obviously I couldn't 

Leonard- I think that is enough for tonight we can carry on tomorrow 

len walks out of the room to his own personal one and just when he gets in he is pulled into a hug by mick 'I know that is bringing back bad memorises but you beat him you finally showed him' said mick over the top of lens head   
'I know but he still gets to me ' Len replied and backed away  
'well if you ever need anyone I'm hear I'm not leaving you again boss'  
who new you had a soft side' Len laughed back   
yh yh now lets go to bed I think tomorrow I will come into It and then the real party starts mick said

and they went to sleep mentally preparing themselves for tomorrow


	5. 5th & 6th clip

{ snart is walking with what's left of his crew behind him saying they are going back but they say his gun froze his brain and it will be full of police}

mick- I sometimes think the gun freezes your brain  
Leonard- if it froze my brain then I wouldn't be able to come up with the plans   
mick - hummmm  
Sara- why did you go back they had a point the police would be every where  
Leonard- they wouldn't actually because they think then know me, they think that I wont hit the same place twice in a day so tomorrow it would be 

{the crew put a gun to snart head and demand to leave alive }

mick- nice bunch of crew members you have there   
Leonard- well you weren't around and I needed someone but they weren't my fist choice   
ray- how could you be so calm when you had a gun to your head  
Leonard- practise and I knew they wouldn't shoot me   
ray- what do you mean practise   
Leonard- that wasn't the first time iv been threatened to be shot 

{the crew leaves but snart stays and said central city is still his playground}

jax- you call the city you terrorize you playground   
Leonard- I don't really terrorize it just take things   
jax- that isn't yours   
Leonard- that's a small detail 

 

{ snart walks up the stars to the museum but a security stops him and snart threatens him and he moves}

Leonard- see that's what I normally do   
stein- yes that was vary nice of you to brake in a threaten to freeze a man to death   
Leonard- a normal criminal would have killed him

{snart takes the diamond and goes to the train station and almost gets shot but jumps on to the train}

Sara- why would you go in the train you know the flash can follow you on that   
Leonard- you will see 

{the flash joins him on the train and snart uses his weakness but freezing the train and jumping off}

mick- that is a vary dangers getaway  
Leonard- its quiet hard to get away when you don't have a getaway diver jumping off that train hurt   
Sara- it was a smart move though   
stain- even I have to agree with that   
Leonard- I am a criminal genius for a reason

{snart freezes Barry and cisco shows up with a vacuum but he doesn't leave the diamond}

mick- you got chased away by a hoover  
Leonard- I wasn't chased I knew it was one but while they were helping Barry I could get away   
jax- your plans are confusing   
Leonard- well that's why you are not a criminal even mick understands my pans to a point  
mick- its better if you just let Len rant and you for 1 hour and then recall the key points and he will be happy he is the only one who needs to know the times as he is always talking to you regardless 

 

end of chapter


	6. 7th & 8th clip

{ a car crashes through a door that got frosted and mick and Len step out}

ray- wait when did mick join you last we saw you walked off with the diamond   
Len- I got mick after I sold that   
mick - gave me a good speech about how I should join him as well   
stein- I'm more concerned with what you will do now  
Len- if anything I kill less people when I am with mick   
stein- well that's reassuring

{ Len mocked mick by saying it would brake and mick replied with and his shrink says he is the crazy one} 

jax- wait you both have had therapists  
Len- well you get a mental assessment when you get sent to prison and apparently I should have 2 sessions a week but of course I never stay the long for it to be carried out   
mick- like I said he is the crazy one I just have pyromania and would only need once a week he's got too many things to count   
Sara- like what   
Len- nothing major  
stein - because you don't have to go to therapists for nothing a major   
mick- he got kleptomania , low latent inhibition, trust issues, slight anxiety just to name a few   
Len- like I said nothing major   
mick- shore boss what ever you say  
stein- now that we have established our criminals are mentally ill can we move on   
Len- I wouldn't say ill more like different but yes it gets interesting from here 

{ Len just tells mick they aren't steeling anything and that the cops would be coming}

ray- so you did it just so the cops would come   
Len- no we did it so the flash would come   
mick- and there started his addiction to hunting down the flash 

{snart realises the flash isn't coming and they leave }

Sara- that went well   
Len- yes that is when I realises the flash wasn't working alone which helped with my next plan  
Sara- you didn't   
Len - I don't know what you mean   
ray- what are you going on about   
Len- you will find out 

 

{ Len and mick are at the safe house and mick is looking at fire but Len says his name and he snaps out of it }

mick- always have been bossy  
Len- its the only was to stop you from burning down the whole city 

{Len shows mick the painting they are steeling and tells him its worth £25 million and they are coming home with it today}

ray- that's a lot of money   
mick- that's what I said but Len went off describing what it means and shit   
Len- well some of us enjoy the fine arts  
mick- yh right you just learnt it so you would know how much to sell things to get maximum money   
Len- like I said the fine arts of steeling and profiting


	7. 9th and 10th clips

{ snart walks into the aeroplane hanger shooting and telling them to call 911}

ray- I don't get it I thought as the thief the last thing you want is for the police to show up   
mick- that is the normal case but snart hear likes the attention and he wanted to show the cops his new toy   
Leonard- you make it out like it is a bad thing 

{police show up and snart shoots them but the shields stop the gun so he gets mick out}

jax- where did they get those shields from   
Len- cisco made them when he noticed I had the gun  
mick- but they didn't work against the beautiful force of fire  
jax- O.K...?

{mick gets lost in the fire and is only pulled out when joe shoots his gun and they get away}

Sara- I thought you were a well oiled team, I thought he listened to you what happened   
Len- at that point we had only just got back together after being apart for 10 years we weren't use to working with each other yet  
mick- hummmm

{ mick is repairing his gun and Len comes In and points his gun at him and mick draws his}

stein- that is no way to deal with that situation   
Len- it has worked so far  
stein- sure it has 

{ with there guns still out snart threatens to kill him but mick just brushes it off}

ray- how can you just brush that off he looked serious   
mick- if I had a pound for every time he said he would kill me I would be richer than the queen 

{ Len replied that he lost focused but mick counters it with he has normal planned things out but now he is obsessed with the flash}

Sara- he makes a point from what we have seen that plan wasn't very well thought out   
Len-whatever sometimes I miss new minions where they are terrified with everything I say   
ray- for what's is worth I am still ort of afraid of you   
Len great that like having a puppy scared of you there is not achievement in that 

{Len tells mick the reason he s obsessed with killing him is because he is the only one in the way and if mick wants out he can take the painting and leave but he burns it instead}

ray- why would you burn it you could still have a profit out of it and work together  
Len- now you're sounding a but more like us and as for the burn thing I think it was symbolic or mick just wanted to burn something   
mick- I just wanted to burin it but say it was symbolic it sounds better

{ Len hints that the way to get to the flash is through his friends}

jax- what do you mean his friends  
Len- I guess you will find out wont you 

_


	8. 11th and 12 clip

{Catlin is walking across a car park looking at her phone}

jax- what has this got to do with you two   
Len- you will see  
jax- I'm getting sick of those words

{she stops at her car but ice freezes her car door shut and we can see snart and Rory's reflections in the window}

Sara- you kidnapped her didn't you   
Len- do you really think that low of me I would never kidnap anyone 

{ Len makes a remark and mick grabs her and they leave}

Len- told you I don't kidnap anyone that's mick job   
ray- but you still helped you didn't hurt hr did you   
Len- we she is still alive isn't she   
ray- that doesn't answer the question   
mick- boss is messing with you we didn't hurt her

 

{ Eddie comes down the stairs saying they have a hit on prints and they belong to mick}

stein- that's not very clever you left prints   
Len- your right it wouldn't be clever if we didn't leave prints on purpose   
Sara- why would you leave a trace on purpose   
Len- so they new who was involved they already knew I was involved but they didn't know about mick and that's not fair he should get come credit too   
ray- so you did it so you both would have gloating rights   
Len- gloating rights are very important in the criminal world 

{ Barry asked who mick was and Eddie told him he was arsonist and he and Len worked together until and jo went bad and his bodie was burned}

jax- so that's how you got the burns  
mick- hum it wasn't one of the best jobs   
Sara- why did you separate after that  
mick- we got into an argument and Len left  
Len- I'm not saying why and mick we will talk about this Later 

{snart takes over the TV and tells the flash to meet him or the woman dies}

jax- you wouldn't actually kill her though  
Len- don't know I know I'm capable of it but wither I would have killer her or not I'm not sure

Sara- well that's the end of that so we should go to bed and you two need to talk things out and this time don't do physical harm to each other 

 

_back in micks room-

mick- you still haven't told me the real reason you left  
Len- I left because I couldn't stand to see what I had done to you it was my mission and you ended up hurt I couldn't look at that everyday  
mick- it wasn't your fault I lost focus and you warned me before we went of this job the risked involved   
Len- and we have moved past that now so lets go to bed I know the next clip will be of us putting a bomb under Catlin and iv got a feeling haircut wont be happy with that   
mick-hummmm


	9. 13th and 14th clip

{ mick is tying up Catlin and saying how good fire is}

jax- is that all you ever think about   
mick- not all the time I sometimes think about lenny here   
Len- I'm touched   
mick- yh we don't need to inflate you ego anymore 

{Catlin points out his burns and said he should of got skin graphs but mick said it showed his real self and points his gun at her to do that same}

len-don't even try and think about that too much you will never understand   
jax- you didn't actually hurt her did you I don't remember seeing any burns on her  
mick - no I didn't 

{Len comes and stops him and mick gags and turns on the motion bomb}

ray- so you didn't want mick to burn her but you didn't mind her blowing up  
Len- yes is there a problem  
ray- what was the point   
Len- I told them she would die if the flash didn't meet us so if I harmed her I would be breaking the deal plus I knew cisco would be tracking the video so she would have been saved  
jax- that's reassuring   
mick- you need to learn he has a plan for everything

{ Len and mick get out the car and Len tried to talk to him but he doesn't talk so they fire up there guns and start shooting when the flash runs}

Sara- there doesn't seem to be a plan there   
Len- the plan was to shoot and trying and hit fights can not be planned to the second 

{they hit him and her collapses behind a car but then tries to get them to cross streams by getting hit by both and when they do cross they get blown back}

stein- how ironic the thing that stops you is each other   
Len- we are more carful about that now see kids learn from your mistakes  
mick- that actually hurt   
Len- oh suck it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for these short chapters but for someone who doesn't have a life I have been busy lately


	10. 15th and 16th clip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a while but GCSE'S man they aren't good for anyone

{ mick and snart are brought in and the whole police station are clapping}

mick- didn't need snart ego getting bigger   
ray- but why were they clapping  
snart-because we are amazing and this was the first time they had caught us in 20 years   
mick- se what I ment about snart ego 

{mick was struggling but snart was walking calmly}

jax- why were you walking calmly '  
Leonard- because unlike mick I have learnt that struggling only makes it worse they put more restraints on and watch you more closely   
jax- so it would be harder to escape got it  
mick- you doing well you could become a criminal with us  
jax- ill pass but thanks 

[they are in the van and mick is blaming snart for everything but snart just sits with his eyes closed}

Sara- why were you ignoring him  
Leonard- because I didn't have my lock pick set so I was trying to open the cuff the old fashioned way  
Sara- weren't there guards  
snart- no which was stupid on there part 

{snart sister rescued them}

stein - so your whole family was a criminal   
leonard- no I thinks there is a aunt somewhere that works in a shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for short chapter but I'm really busy and I felt bad for not posting for a while


End file.
